


Advanced Gender Studies

by T4T_Trobed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T4T_Trobed/pseuds/T4T_Trobed
Summary: Annie catches Troy doing testosterone injections but she gets confused and thinks it's steroids, so she intervenes. Britta tries to help, but just makes everything worse. (This is a fan script done in the style of the actual show. In the context of the story, this is a scrapped episode that would be taking place some time around season 2. Check end for additional notes. Also, warning for mild transphobia; this warning makes it sound worse than it is, it's just that Jeff and Shirley say some dumb things that they later apologize for. Also, I list Pierce as a character but he only shows up at the end.)
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Shirley Bennett & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes & Britta Perry, Troy Barnes & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes & Shirley Bennett, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 32
Kudos: 89





	Advanced Gender Studies

"Advanced Gender Studies" 

[Cold Open] 

_Setting: The study room_

**Jeff**

Okay, it's been like 30 minutes and Pierce still isn't here. 

**Annie**

Oh, no! Hopefully it's just like last time and he's fine...

**Troy**

He got an email about a free vacation in Florida. I was pretty sure it was a scam, and I've fallen for stuff like that before. But, he didn't listen. I still live with him, guys. It sucks. 

**Abed**

Troy and I have an announcement to make, though. 

**Troy**

As soon as I finish packing my stuff, Abed and I are gonna be living together!

**Annie**

Awww!

**Shirley**

Oh, that's nice! 

**Jeff**

Congratulations to you two. Now, if we're done making announcements, can we all actually study? 

**Dean**

[ _Over the intercom_ ] 

GOOD MORNING GREENDALE! As you may know from the flyers, today is the first meeting of our GSA, that is "gay straight alliance" for those of you who aren't with it. The club will be meeting Thursdays and Fridays after school. I hope I'll be seeing some familiar faces! 

**Britta**

I'm just glad Pierce didn't hear that. 

[ _The group chatters in agreement_ ]

**Troy**

[ _In separate area from the rest of the group, badly lying_ ] 

Abed, can you get over here? I need help studying for my math final. 

**Abed**

I thought you dropped out of– 

**Troy**

SHHHH! 

**Abed**

[ _Whispering, continuing what he was saying_ ]

...math because you already had enough credits?

**Troy**

[ _Whispering_ ] 

Okay, that's not really what I called you over for. 

**Abed**

[ _Puts head to the side, confused_ ] 

**Troy**

Since we're gonna be living together now,

[ _he sighs_ ] 

there's something I have to tell you. I'm a little nervous but I trust that you probably won't think of me any differently because of this. 

**Abed**

What's up?

**Troy**

I'm a trans man.

[ _He pauses_ ] 

that doesn't weird you out or anything?

**Abed**

How would that weird me out? You're the coolest guy I know. And, I'm also trans. Nonbinary, specifically. I was planning on telling you earlier but I thought YOU would find it weird. 

**Troy**

NO WAY! 

**Troy and Abed**

[ _Singing in unison, softly_ ]

Troy and Abed are transgeeeender!

[ _They do their handshake_ ] 

**Troy**

So, that's actually a relief! I barely have any other trans friends. 

**Abed**

We could go to the gsa meeting? But wait, we still have packing to do. 

**Troy**

I'm not really comfortable with anybody I'm not close with knowing, I don't want people to treat me any differently, like I already said. 

**Abed**

Yeah, makes sense. What movie should we watch after we finish moving you in?

**Troy**

[ _Thinks for a minute_ ] 

The Matrix.

**Abed**

Cool cool cool cool. 

[ _theme song plays_ ]

_Setting: Troy and Abed's apartment_

[ _Troy and Abed finish unpacking the last box_ ]

**Troy**

And that's it! I'm officially moved in! 

**Abed**

Time to watch the movie?

**Troy**

Yeah! 

**Abed**

Oh, I invited Annie too because she's never seen it. I forgot to tell you, I hope it's okay. 

**Troy**

Oh, yeah that's fine. Just please don't talk about me being trans in front of her. I don't know how she would react.

**Abed**

I won't. But, I'm sure she wouldn't react badly. Annie's nice.

**Troy**

I just don't know how she feels about this stuff. She's not as vocal about stuff like Britta is. 

**Abed**

Yeah.

[ _Abed gets a text_ ]

Annie says she's running late. So, now we can talk about whatever we want I guess. 

**Troy**

Yeahhh. 

[ _Pause_ ] 

I'm glad I have someone else to talk to about trans stuff with. I mean, Britta's great but she transitioned when she was 5 so we don't really like. Relate to each other as much. 

**Abed**

I didn't even know what gender was until I was like 10. 

**Troy**

I KNOW, RIGHT? It makes me feel kind of bad for not knowing when I was younger when she talks about that. I was in ballet for years.

**Abed**

I played with dolls. No shame, Troy.

**Troy**

I didn't really know I was a guy until the end of 8th grade. What about you? 

**Abed**

I always knew I was different but I didn't know that people could actually transition until I was well into high school. Not a lot of representation in the media. Anyway I got top surgery last year.

[ _he shows Troy_ ] 

I still have other scars too cause I got a reduction when I was 18. They're healing though. Also I use androgel so I can recreate the scene from Home Alone every morning 

[ _he makes the Home Alone face_ ] 

**Troy**

Aw man, now I wish I used androgel. I'm just taking stupid injections. Also, I got top surgery when I was pretty young cause I was in football and I had to get changed in locker rooms and stuff. When people asked about it I said I was attacked by a shark and people actually believed me.

[ _Troy shows Abed his scars_ ] 

**Abed**

Yours healed really well. Is it okay if I touch the scars? Sorry if that's weird. 

**Troy**

Go ahead! I don't think that's weird.

[ _Abed touches Troy's top surgery scars with both his thumbs on either side of Troy's chest. Troy looks up at Abed's face as he does this._ ] 

**Troy**

You know, Annie keeps asking me if we're a couple. 

**Abed**

I know. I told her you're out of my league. 

**Troy**

Are you kidding? Anybody would be lucky to have you.

[ _They look at each other for 30 seconds, Troy grabs Abed's face with both hands and they start making out. After a little bit, Troy realizes something and breaks away_ ] 

**Abed**

What's wrong? 

**Troy**

Nothing, I just remembered I have to do my T shot. 

**Abed**

It was probably a good time to stop making out anyway, Annie's almost here. I'll get the popcorn. 

[ _Abed walks into the kitchen, Troy gets his T out of his bag and does his shot on the couch. Annie looks through the window and sees Troy doing injections and she panics and starts making a group text_ ] 

**Annie**

[ _Voiceover while texting_ ]

EMERGENCY MEETING! It's about Troy! Meet in the study room ASAP! 

[ _Commercial break_ ]

_Setting: The study room_

**Jeff**

So what was so important that you had to get all of us here at 10 pm. 

**Shirley**

Some of us have families.

**Britta**

Okay, Annie did clearly say it was an emergency meeting. What's up with Troy? 

**Annie**

I caught Troy using steroids.

**Shirley**

Oh, no!

**Britta**

I don't think he wa– 

**Annie**

I'm just worried and disappointed. If someone else catches him he'll get kicked off the football team! Plus, he's using drugs to cheat. 

**Jeff**

Annie. No he's not.

**Annie**

Then why was he injecting needles into himself? I think we need to intervene. 

**Britta**

Annie, I appreciate how much you care, but I know for sure that he's not using steroids. He's just tra– 

[ _Britta remembers Troy telling her to not tell the rest of the group that he is trans_ ]

[ _Britta begins lying, terribly_ ] 

...nquilized. He's using tranquilizers. Cat tranquilizers to be exact. I...got them from my vet.

**Jeff**

Britta, what? Why would you do that? 

**Britta**

They help him relax!

**Annie**

[ _Pointing to each member of the group_ ] 

Intervention? Intervention? Intervention? 

[ _Camera focuses on Britta, making a very uncomfortable smile_ ] 

[ _Commercial break_ ] 

[ _Scene change, it's the next morning and everyone is walking on campus]_

[ _Annie walks up to Troy and Abed who are walking together and having a conversation about the Matrix_ ] 

**Troy**

Oh, hi Annie!

**Abed**

We missed you yesterday. Why didn't you end up coming? 

**Annie**

Because I caught you.

[ _Troy and Abed exchange shocked glances. Did she catch them making out?_ ] 

**Troy**

Caught us doing what exactly? 

**Annie**

Britta told me about the cat tranquilizers. I was at the door and I saw you injecting them.

**Troy**

[ _Relieved she didn't see him and Abed kissing_ ] 

Ohhhh. 

[ _Realizes what she just said_ ] 

Wait, what? Cat tranquilizers? What did Britta tell you? 

**Annie**

At first I thought you were doing steroids and I was worried because that could get you in big trouble, but Britta said that it wasn't steroids and it was actually tranquilizers from her cat's vet. 

**Troy**

[ _very nervous_ ] 

Oh. I need to talk to Britta… 

**Annie**

You know, there's many better ways to relax. There's yoga, meditation, drinking tea...

[ _she continues talking about methods of relaxation, Troy sees Britta walking nearby, and he is now kind of pissed off]_

**Troy**

[ _Very tense, through clenched teeth]_

Oh, hi Britta. 

**Britta**

Okay, I can explain.

[ _They get away from Annie and Abed_ ] 

**Annie**

[ _Shouting_ ] 

THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER! 

**Abed**

[ _Also shouting_ ]

Yeah, we can talk more about The Matrix later! 

**Troy**

Britta, what the hell.

**Britta**

She caught you doing testosterone. She didn't know what you were doing and she got worried and called the rest of the group for an emergency meeting. I wanted her to stop worrying about you doing steroids but I accidentally made it worse, I think. I'm really sorry, Troy. 

**Troy**

[ _Sighs_ ] 

I forgive you. You were just trying not to out me cause you knew I wasn't ready yet. This entire situation just sucks. 

**Britta**

What's your plan? Annie's really worried. I know you're not ready to tell everybody yet, but this could get out of hand. 

**Troy**

I don't know. I'm really stressed out. 

**Britta**

[ _Rubbing Troy's back_ ]

I know. It's gonna be okay– 

**Troy**

Is it?? I have no idea what will happen if the other group members know I'm trans. What if Shirley brings me to her church and tries to make me detransition? She's said some really homophobic stuff in the past, it would be weird if she made an exception for trans people. 

**Britta**

Well, yesterday there was that announcement about the GSA and she didn't say anything bad! Maybe she changed her mind! 

**Troy**

What if Jeff stops treating me like a man? 

**Britta**

Okay, Jeff knows I'm trans and he wasn't weird about it! He was super accepting. In fact, maybe even a little turned on…

**Troy**

JEFF'S A CHASER? THAT'S EVEN WORSE! 

**Jeff**

What's a chaser? 

[ _Britta and Troy scream, startled_ ] 

**Troy**

How much of that conversation did you hear? 

**Jeff**

Barely anything. Apparently you're doing cat tranquilizers. Is that true? 

**Troy**

[ _Obviously lying_ ] 

Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh! You know me! I love my cat tranquilizers!

[ _He does an awkward thumbs up_ ] 

[ _Commercial break_ ] 

_Setting: the study room_

**Annie**

As most of you know, I caught Troy doing cat tranquilizers yesterday, and as his friend and fellow student, it's my duty to intervene. 

**Britta**

You really don't have t– 

**Annie**

God Britta, of course you're the one saying this. You literally got him on cat tranquilizers. I wouldn't be surprised if you were using them too. Both of you, hand over your bags!

**Troy**

I really don't feel comfortable doing that… 

**Britta**

This is so unethical. 

**Jeff**

Annie, knock it off. I'm pretty sure neither of them are doing cat tranquilizers. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? 

**Shirley**

I don't know, someone in my church used horse tranquilizers "to relax". I say we let Annie search their bags. It's for our friends' health! 

**Annie**

[ _Sweetly_ ]

Aww thanks Shirley!

[ _Assertively_ ] 

Now, hand them over. 

**Britta**

[ _to Troy_ ] 

You don't have to–

**Troy**

No, it's fine. You can search my bag, Annie. You just won't find what you're looking for. 

[ _Troy and Britta hand over their bags. Annie shakes out Troy's bag over the table, Troy's T equipment clatters out_ ] 

**Annie**

Aha! I knew it! 

[ _Annie reads the label_ ] 

Wait, this isn't a tranquilizer at all. This is testosterone. Isn't that used as a steroid? Troy, are you actually using steroids after all? You know how much trouble you can get in! 

**Troy**

[ _Through clenched teeth_ ]

I'm not using it as a steroid. 

**Annie**

Then wh–

[ _Annie realizes what is going on and she covers her mouth with her hand, she looks like she's about to cry_ ] 

Oh my God, Troy, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to out you like this. 

[ _Abed moves from his seat to comfort Troy, putting his arm around him protectively. Britta looks at Troy apologetically_ ] 

**Jeff**

I'm confused. 

**Shirley**

Me too! What is going on?

**Troy**

What's going on is that I'm transgender and I didn't want to tell any of you because something like this would happen. 

**Shirley**

Oh no, Troy. I didn't know you were...like that. If you come to my church– 

**Troy**

And this is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would say something like that. 

**Jeff**

Wait, you used to be a chick? 

**Troy**

And that's why I didn't tell you! 

**Annie**

[ _Crying_ ]

I'm so sorry, Troy. 

**Britta**

Save it, Annie. And Jeff, what the hell! When I told you I'm trans you didn't say anything like that. I expected better from you. 

**Shirley**

Wait, you too? Is there anybody in this study group who's normal? 

[ _Annie and Britta gasp_ ] 

**Annie**

SHIRLEY!

**Britta**

That's it, I'm making everyone go to the GSA meeting. You cisgender, heterosexual people need to learn that not everyone is like you.

**Jeff**

Oh, come on. 

**Shirley**

There's no way I'm going.

**Annie**

I'll go. To apologise to Troy. 

[ _Troy just looks at the floor_ ]

**Abed**

For the record, I'm transgender too. And, Shirley and Jeff? Yikes. 

[ _Britta starts arguing with Jeff, Annie starts arguing with Shirley, Abed continues comforting Troy, then the lunch bell rings_ ] 

[ _Chang walks past the study room to get to lunch, and he yells to Troy from the window_ ] 

**Chang**

Hey Troy! I heard about your cat tranquilizer addiction. Happens to the best of us! 

[ _Commercial break_ ] 

_Setting: the cafeteria_

[ _Troy, Abed, and Britta all sit at a table together, seperate from Jeff, Shirley, and Annie. Annie looks visibly sad._ ] 

**Britta**

I wouldn't blame you if you chose to leave the study group after today.

**Abed**

[ _Completely sincere_ ] 

Don't listen to her. Please don't leave. Let's just kick out the cis people.

**Britta**

[ _Light-hearted_ ]

Honestly, let's just kick the cis people out of literally everywhere.

**Troy**

I was expecting this from Shirley, but I honestly thought Jeff would react better. Like, seriously? 

[ _He mimicks Jeff_ ] 

"You used to be a– 

[ _Scene cuts to Jeff, having conversation with Shirley and Annie at the other table_ ]

**Jeff**

"–chick?" that was so stupid of me to say. I wouldn't be surprised if Troy hates me now.

**Shirley**

I'm not proud of what I said earlier either. I shouldn't be judgemental of others, it's unchristian.

**Annie**

It's all my fault. I don't know if they'll ever forgive me. 

[ _Scene cuts back to Troy, Abed, and Britta_ ] 

[ _Chang sits down next to Troy at their table, he sets down his lunch tray on the table_ ] 

**Chang**

So, I noticed that you guys weren't sitting with the rest of the group. What's going on? What's the hot gos?

**Britta**

There is no "hot gos", Chang. It's none of your business.

**Chang**

Aw, man. Well, if there's room left in the new study group, I'm down to join. You going to the GSA meeting?

**Britta**

Huh! I never thought you'd be interested in something like that! 

**Chang**

Why the hell not? 

[ _Lunch bell rings_ ]

[ _The group gets up and starts packing up for class]_

**Troy**

[ _Sighs_ ]

Looks like we have anthropology. I was kind of hoping I could avoid Jeff, Annie and Shirley for the rest of the day. 

**Abed**

I really hope they make it up to us. The group dynamic is just missing something without them. It would suck if we never talked to them again. I know I said earlier we should kick them out but it really wouldn't be the same. 

**Britta**

I wish cis people could act normal. 

[ _Scene change]_

_Setting: Anthropology class_

**Duncan**

I'm too hungover to come up with anything to do. Just do some questions from the textbook.

**Annie**

We never got any textbooks. 

**Duncan**

I don't know, go to the bloody library then. Or take a nap. I don't care. I certainly won't stop you. 

**Jeff**

[ _Talking to Shirley_ ] 

I've never felt like this before but I actually feel. Guilty? Like I did something wrong? Does that make any sense? 

**Shirley**

Yes, that's a feeling that most people have, other than you.

**Jeff**

It just feels so weird. I need to talk to Britta. 

**Shirley**

I don't know if she'll want to talk to you after that, but you can try. 

[ _Jeff walks to Britta, he stands near the empty seat next to her_ ] 

**Jeff**

Is this seat taken? 

**Britta**

[ _Rolls her eyes_ ] 

What do you want.

**Jeff**

I need your help apologizing to Troy. I shouldn't have said those things. 

**Britta**

[ _Genuinely surprised_ ] 

Jeff Winger wants to apologise to someone?

**Jeff**

[ _Sighs_ ]

I know. I'm shocked too.

**Britta**

[ _Still not sure if Jeff is being sarcastic_ ]

Way to go, man! Proud of you! 

**Jeff**

I'm serious.

**Britta**

Fine. I'll try to help you, but keep in mind that I'm terrible at apologizing too.

**Jeff**

I had something to say, but I'm gonna try to not say any more rude things today.

**Britta**

Already making progress! I think I have an idea for what you could do to apologise. Bring Shirley over here too. 

[ _Commercial break_ ]

_Setting: the GSA meeting_

**Dean**

We have some new members today! Go ahead and introduce yourselves! Let's go in a circle, starting with Shirley.

**Shirley**

Oh! Well, I'm Shirley, and I'm a straight, Christian woman. 

**Michelle Slater**

I'm Professor Slater, and I'm also a straight woman. 

**Shirley**

Oh, that's nice! 

**Slater**

I'm also transgender.

**Troy and Britta**

[ _half whisper in unison]_

Jeff IS a chaser! 

**Jeff**

Again, I have no idea what that means. Hi, I'm Jeff. I don't really label myself as anything. I just like anyone who's hot.

**Britta**

[ _Smugly_ ] 

There's a word for that, Jeff. It's called bisexuality. I'm Britta, she/her, and I'm a bisexual trans woman. 

**Abed**

Hi, I'm Abed. I'm also bisexual. And I'm nonbinary but I don't mean that in the "absence of gender" way, I mean like if my gender was male but like a flavored sparkling water where you can barely taste the flavor that's on the label but it's definitely there. I use they/he pronouns.

**Dean**

Wow! Very cool how concise that was. I am also nonbinary, but if I explained my gender in terms like that, we would all be here in this meeting until midnight, and we wouldn't want any of that, would we. Who's next? 

**Troy**

Pass. I'm not comfortable introducing myself until _some people_ leave. 

**Britta, Shirley, Jeff**

[ _Assorted "what?" "Huh?" "Why?" etc_ ] 

**Shirley**

Troy, we came here for you! I wouldn't normally be in a club like this. 

**Troy**

Yeah, I was kind of planning on not talking to you. 

**Dean**

With any other students' drama I would tell them to keep it out of here, but I'm too invested to stop it.

**Abed**

Yeah. Shirley and Jeff, it really wasn't cool what you said to Troy. Annie, we're a little less mad at you.

**Annie**

Awww! Oh, that probably wasn't appropriate.

**Britta**

Guys, hear them out. They said stupid things today, but they mean well.

**Troy**

Do they really? Or are they just upset because someone who used to look up to them doesn't like them anymore.

**Jeff and Shirley**

[ _In unison_ ] 

That's…

**Annie**

Don't deny it, Jeff. You live for praise and now there's a lot less and it's making you die inside. 

**Chang**

[ _At the door_ ] 

Hey guys!

**Dean**

[ _Screaming_ ]

NO! GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!

**Chang**

[ _runs away, terrified_ ]

**Dean**

[ _normal voice_ ]

Sorry about that, continue! 

**Britta**

Jeff, Shirley, that's not what you're upset about, right?

**Shirley**

Definitely not. 

**Jeff**

I'm not upset because someone who used to look up to me doesn't think I'm cool anymore– 

**Troy**

I never said I thought you were cool– 

**Jeff**

It was implied. 

[starts his next sentence]

**Britta**

Jeff. 

**Jeff**

Yeah, I screwed it up.

[ _Commercial break_ ] 

**Jeff**

What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry I said...

[ _winces in embarrassment at what he said earlier that day_ ]

"you used to be a chick".

**Slater**

Jesus, Jeff. You didn't say anything like that when I told you I'm trans.

**Britta**

I KNOW, RIGHT! It's so weird that we used to hate each other, are you free tomorrow? 

**Slater**

Actually, yes! 

[ _Slater and Britta make plans while Jeff continues what he's saying_ ]

**Jeff**

To tell the truth, you're a better man than me. You don't hurt people around you. You're selfless, and you help people even when you won't gain anything from it. I wish I could be more like you. That's why I was so upset about the idea of you hating me. I'm super embarrassed that I even said that. Also, please explain what "chaser" means because I'm really lost. 

[ _Troy's expression softens_ ]

**Shirley**

I'm sorry too, Troy. I shouldn't have tried to get you to go to my church when you said you were transgendered. I'm still learning about these things, and you are a friend I really value. I would never want to lose you, even if it means reevaluating my own beliefs. 

[ _Troy starts to speak_ ]

**Annie**

[ _blurting these words very suddenly_ ] 

I'm sorry too! I should have never gotten involved like that. I was trying to help, but I went too far. Also... I've never told anybody this but I'm a lesbian! 

**Jeff**

What? 

**Shirley**

Oh...I accept you, Annie. And, everyone else in the group. 

**Dean**

Now isn't that nice! Are there any other new members who wanted to introduce themselves? 

**Vaughn**

Yeah. Me. I'm trans too, and just letting you know, Jeff and Shirley, please stop making fun of my nipples. I paid a lot of money for this chest.

**Dean**

Aaaaand that's all the time we got! Sorry everyone, the janitors have to clean the room in like 10 minutes.

[ _Everyone picks up their stuff and starts leaving_ ]

**Britta**

You guys don't have to do speeches all the time, you know. A simple apology would suffice. 

**Jeff**

You got me. 

[ _Shirley and Annie hum in agreement_ ]

**Troy**

Do you really wish you could be more like me? 

**Jeff**

You're the coolest guy I know. 

**Abed**

Aha! A callback to a line of dialogue earlier in the episode! 

**Jeff**

What. 

[ _The group walks past Chang in the hallway, who was waiting outside the GSA that whole time_ ] 

**Chang**

I don't know why he won't let me in! I'm literally an LGBT former staff member and he's not letting me in! Is it because of the gay jokes? Does nobody know I'm a trans man? I've literally had to walk around without my binder on MORE THAN ONCE cause I kept getting robbed at the Y and still nobody has caught on! 

[ _Commercial break_ ]

_Setting: Troy and Abed's apartment_

[ _Troy and Abed are watching TV together, they aren't talking but there's noticeable awkwardness_ ] 

**Troy**

So… 

**Abed**

Hmm? 

**Troy**

Today was something. 

**Abed**

Yep. 

**Troy**

Because today was so weird we never got to talk about other stuff. Pretty important stuff. 

[ _Abed looks at Troy_ ]

**Troy**

Dude, we made out yesterday but we never had a chance to talk about it because of everything else going on! 

**Abed**

That was yesterday? Man, today was long.

**Troy**

I know, right! Anyway, I was meaning to ask you what that meant for...you know...us? Like, what are we?

**Abed**

I think you're great, like you're literally my favorite person ever. I just worry that if we date we'll break up and you'll hate me and you'll never talk to me again. 

**Troy**

I could never hate you. I promise. 

**Abed**

That's so cliche. 

**Troy**

I know, but I mean it. 

[ _They kiss, but are startled seconds later by knocking on the door_ ]

**Annie**

I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything! 

**Abed**

Oh, hi Annie!

**Troy**

ANNIE! I totally wasn't expecting you here!

**Annie**

Abed invited me again 'cause I never got to see The Matrix! 

**Troy**

Oh, it's really good! 

**Abed**

You know, The Matrix is actually a metaphor for being trans. 

[ _Abed continues explaining as the scene fades out_ ] 

[ _Commercial break_ ]

[ _Credit scene_ ] 

_Setting: the study room the next week_

[ _Miscellaneous group chatter_ ] 

**Pierce**

[ _Shows up in Hawiian shirt_ ]

What did I miss?

**Troy**

Nothing much! How was your... vacation? 

**Pierce**

So I was scammed, but I managed to get on the plane anyway. 

**Jeff**

How…?

**Pierce**

What are you, a cop? By the way Troy, I heard about your– 

**Troy**

Yeah, yeah, the cat tranquilizers.

**Pierce**

Well, can I have some? I've never tried that drug and I feel left out. 

[ _The group stares at him_ ]

**Pierce**

What? 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So Vaughn has actually transferred schools at this point and I don't think Slater ever shows up after season 1 but hey. It's a "lost episode"! It's okay for there to be a continuity error in an episode that never aired, I think. Anyway, I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
